staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 4 (Commander in Chief, ep. 4 First Dance); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:40 Moja olimpiada (Can I Do It? My Own Olympics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Niespodzianka dla Minnie, odc. 2 (A Surprise for Minnie); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Domisie - Pokaz mody; program dla dzieci 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn 09:50 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 7 (Duel of the Droids); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:20 Dwaj żołnierze (Two Soldiers); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:15 Anioł Pański 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Świry - odc. 15 (Psych, ep. 15, Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:15 Opole na bis - Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /7/; koncert 14:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oberstdorf ( studio ) 14:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oberstdorf ( I seria ) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12/13 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 63; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Bądź moją Walentynką, odc. 8 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 38 - Złoty deszcz; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Czas wojny, czas miłości - cz. 2 (Amore e la guerra, L' - segunda puntata); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Biały kanion (The Big Country) 159'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1958) 01:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Słodki drań (Sweet and Lowdown) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój; serial 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1017 Dochodzenia; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1018 Szekspir bez kwantów; telenowela TVP 06:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 30; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 639; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 219; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 220; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (39) Małgorzata Potocka 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling; cykl reportaży 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wyprawa do Kostaryki (Caught in the moment - Costa Rica); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Ekwador po polsku (10); magazyn kulinarny 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Bitwa o Midway (Midway) 125'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1976) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1601; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1019 Carpe diem czyli wóz albo przewóz; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kora 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (8); talk-show 17:50 Krystian Zimerman w Polsce; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (26); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2) 21:05 Agent z przypadku (The Accidental Spy) 83'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hongkong (2001) 22:35 Pekin 2008 (film dokumentalny); film dokumentalny 23:20 Matt Dusk - koncert (50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazz Jamboree) cz 2 24:00 Dolina Kreatywna - (35) 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004 01:40 Śmierć na zaporze (Die Todeswelle) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 7, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 19, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 20, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 8:15 Power Rangers - odc. 27, serial sf, USA 1999 8:45 Power Rangers - odc. 28, serial sf, USA 1999 9:10 Bartok wspaniały - film animowany, USA 1999 10:40 Krótkie spięcie - komedia sf, USA 1986 12:40 Biały Kieł - film przygodowy, USA 1991 14:50 Joanna d'Arc - odc. 1/2, Kanada 1999 16:50 Świat według Kiepskich - Radny - odc. 252, Polska 2007 17:20 Świat według Kiepskich - Marsz - odc. 256, Polska 2007 17:50 Agentki - Cud, czyli samopomoc mundurowa - odc. 7, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Bratnia pomoc - odc. 36, Polska 2007 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 135, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór - odc. 25, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 44, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Mesjasz: Obietnica - odc. 1/2, USA 2004 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 12:45 Proste życzenie - film familijny, USA 1997 14:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Niania - Pogoda na Maj - odc. 98, Polska 2008 18:30 Niania - Edukacja Frani - odc. 99, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 W słusznej sprawie - thriller, USA 1995 22:10 39 i pół - odc. 11, Polska 2008 23:10 W roli głównej - Agnieszka Fitkau-Perepeczko 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 3, USA 2001-2002 0:15 Niezwyciężony - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Warszawa 06:46 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:58 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:12 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:49 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Zawodowcy - Jarosław Szado - choreograf; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Śmiertelne błędy; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:31 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:05 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:56 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:51 Zawodowcy - Jarosław Szado - choreograf; magazyn; STEREO 01:16 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:42 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:06 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1604; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1606; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1608; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 623; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc 2/7 Intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /6/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 994* - Tragedia Złotopolskich; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Narodzenia NMP w Pszowie k. Rybnika; STEREO 14:10 Dom - odc. 23/25* - Kolejka do życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (59); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Śląsk, zabytek na zabytku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Korona Ziemi - ja to widzę inaczej (Paweł Urbański); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Katarzyna Cerekwicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 624; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 7/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 W rajskim ogrodzie - Fiordy i fieldy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Czas dla kibica - MP w skokach narciarskich - Wisła K 120; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 624; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 7/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Śląsk, zabytek na zabytku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 994* - Tragedia Złotopolskich; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 23/25* - Kolejka do życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Korona Ziemi - ja to widzę inaczej (Paweł Urbański); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Upośledzona przyszłość (Behinderte Zukunft) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1971); reż.:Werner Herzog; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Film grozy 8'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Julian Józef Antonisz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 19; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:04 Skarby Filmoteki - Ambulans 9'; film fabularny; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Matura 14'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Przejażdżka 17'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Jazz in Poland (Jazz in Poland) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1966); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Arabela - odc. 11/13 - Za dużo generałów (odc. 11/13 - Prilis mnoho generalu (z wideoteki: ZBYT WIELU GENERAŁÓW)); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Arabela - odc. 12/13 - Pomoc gołębicy (odc. 12/13 - Hrdlicka zasahuje (z wideoteki: GOŁĄBEK PRZYCHODZI Z POMOCĄ)); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Przy torze kolejowym 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Trepka Nekanda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Karnawał z operetką - Franz Lehar "Hrabia Luxemburg" (Der Graf von Luxemburg); operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Być i mieć (Etre et avoir) 99'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Nicolas Philibert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 California in Blue. Jan A. P. Kaczmarek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Teatr Telewizji - Pierwsza lepsza, czyli nauka zbawienna; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Monidło; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Anną Seniuk /cz. 1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Dancing w muzeum; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niedziela z ... Anną Seniuk /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Teatr dla dzieci - Brzechwa - dzieciom. Pan Drops i jego trupa. Pchła Szachrajka; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Niedziela z ... Anną Seniuk /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Bilet powrotny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Rozmowa z Krystianem Zimermanem; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Śmierć w środkowym pokoju; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Telekino nocą - Śmierć w środkowym pokoju 24'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Trzos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Haiti. Bez tytułu. (Haiti. Untitled) 76'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (1996); reż.:Jorgen Leth; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Franz Lehar "Hrabia Luxemburg" (Der Graf von Luxemburg); operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Papież tysiąclecia - Papież Polak; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Halina Kunicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kontrowersje - Polacy i Rosjanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Dwie historie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Gnerał Władysław Sikorski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Generał Władysław Sikorski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tajemnice historii - S jak szpieg - Człowiek cień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Drugie dno historii - Endecja; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Zemsta Goldy Meir (Zemsta Goldy Meir); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - Podziwiany i odrzucony; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 20/21 Brama; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Janusz Gajos, Wiesław Gołas, Pola Raksa, Włodzimierz Press; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 20 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Errata do biografii - Adam Ważyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnice historii - ZET; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga; serial TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński, Michał Rosa, Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Jan Englert, Maciej Zakościelny, Jakub Wesołowski, Jan Wieczorkowski, Antoni Pawlicki, Maja Ostaszewska, Ewa Wencel, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Piotr Żurawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 20:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 20/21 Brama; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Janusz Gajos, Wiesław Gołas, Pola Raksa, Włodzimierz Press; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Errata do biografii - Adam Ważyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński, Michał Rosa, Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Jan Englert, Maciej Zakościelny, Jakub Wesołowski, Jan Wieczorkowski, Antoni Pawlicki, Maja Ostaszewska, Ewa Wencel, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Piotr Żurawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Siła bezsilnych - Ks. Zdzisław Peszkowski - obrońca prawdy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kto Ty jesteś - ks. Zdzisław Peszkowski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Pielgrzym pojednania; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Siła bezsilnych - Ks. Zdzisław Peszkowski - obrońca prawdy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy kobiet) (Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy kobiet)) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 09:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn - I przejazd ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 11:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) (Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 12:10 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 13:25 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn - II przejazd ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 15:00 Konie - Puchar Świata, CSI - Poznań; relacja; STEREO 17:00 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) (Pyeong Chang (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 18:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 19:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 20:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 20:35 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 8 (odc. 8); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 09:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn - I przejazd) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 12:05 Dzika Polska - Gdy nałożę poroże; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Michel Legrand - koncert w Sali Kongresowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn- II) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 15:00 Domisie - Domisiowa gościnność; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Skeet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 356 Nieodpowiedzialny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Piastun żelaznej żaby; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn - I) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 21:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn - II) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 23:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 30; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Zakończenie dnia